


Assassin Canarrow: New Year's Eve

by changingdestiny4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Assassin Canarrow, F/F, F/M, Multi, New Year's Kiss, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa ring in the new year together.





	Assassin Canarrow: New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little piece of Assassin Canarrow fluff I posted on Fanfiction.net that I'm also adding here.

It was New Year's Eve, and Oliver with his girlfriends Sara and Nyssa were standing together while holding their glasses of bubbling champagne as they waited for midnight to approach.

"It's been a very interesting year so far hasn't it?", Sara asked her two companions whom she loved dearly while watching the seconds on the clock pass.

"It most certainly has been beloved", Nyssa replied with a smile. "And while the three of us have had our struggles and tribulations, we've always gotten through them together."

"I agree my loves, and having the two of you in my lives is the best thing I could have asked for", added Oliver while hugging the two women he loved close to him. He then turned his eyes to the clock and noticed that the minute hand had moved, making the time 11:59 p.m., one minute before the new year would begin. Sara and Nyssa also turned their eyes to the clock and also noticed that only sixty seconds were left before midnight.

"It's almost time isn't it Oli"?", Sara asked her boyfriend with eager anticipation in her voice. "Almost time for us to say goodbye to the old year and to say hello to the new year."

"Yes it is Sara", he responded. "And let's hope that the new year will be even better than the last."

"Amen to that", Nyssa agreed while watching as the second hand finally reached the fifty seconds mark, prompting her, Oliver, and Sara to begin the countdown simultaneously.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!", they all shouted happily, after which they lifted the glasses they were holding and, after toasting each other, moved the glasses towards their mouths and quickly downed their champagne. Afterwards, Oliver took Sara in his arms and kissed her passionately, which she happily returned, then turned and did the same to Nyssa, which she also returned happily, followed by her and Sara engaging in their own passionate kiss as they all rang in the new year.

"Its official guys, we've definitely entered the new year", Sara said after she and Nyssa broke apart. "And considering what we do at night, it's probably going to be as interesting and eventful as the preceding year, with plenty of triumphs and tragedies to go with it."

"You're probably right beloved", Nyssa responded, fully agreeing with her girlfriend. "But no matter what happens, whether good or bad, I do not doubt that the three of us will always remain together, just as we were in the past year, will be this year, and will continue to be in all of the years to come."

"And together, the three of us will be able to overcome any adversity that's hurled our way", Oliver added with firm conviction while gazing lovingly into the eyes of his two girlfriends. "Our love for each other sustaining us as it always has been." After saying that, Oliver held his arms out wide, his unspoken request accepted as Sara and Nyssa moved towards him, allowing him to pull them into his embrace. As the night wore on, the three of them continued to stand contentedly and hold each other close, grateful for everything they had, for all of their friends, for the fact that they were allowed to experience a new year, and most importantly, for the fact that that were able to experience it together.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it and I hope everyone liked it.


End file.
